


When The Day Met The Night

by paintedkiwi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedkiwi/pseuds/paintedkiwi
Summary: You and Eren learn more about each other while stargazing.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoy this little fanfic ! I just intended for this to be a cute little one-shot, so don't take anything seriously. Thank you for reading !!

“I love how you share the same love for the moon as I do for the stars. It just shows we’re really meant to be.”

Eren turns towards you with a soft look in his eyes. You haven’t seen that in a while. You guys just sit in the cold, silent night, just enjoying each other’s company. The wind wasn’t that strong tonight, in fact, to you, it was perfect. Just enough breeze where you feel like you’re on top of the world, but not enough to make a mess of your hair.  
“Why do you like the stars so much anyways?”  
Eren finally breaks the silence. You smile. “Well, I just like knowing someone’s always going to be there.” Eren gives you a confused look but lets you continue on. “The stars aren’t going anywhere, and they never will, right? I guess that alone makes me feel grounded.”

While you’re gazing at the stars, you feel Eren’s stare on you. He’s looking at you with admiration. For what? You couldn’t tell.

  
“What if you can’t see the stars? Like what if it’s a cloudy day?” He seems to ask this with a sense of pure curiosity. When most people ask this question, they always ask to make you look bad, trying to “debunk” the reason you love the stars. However, you always respond with the same answer.

  
“Even though I can’t see them, I know they’re still there, and that’s enough for me.” 

  
Eren’s eyes widened. There seems to be a spark in his eye now. You wonder what caused this, since it wasn’t there before. The wind started to pick up and you started to get cold. You don’t show it though, you don’t want to worry Eren. Though, to Eren, you’re like a favorite book that he keeps re-reading. He knows how you react in situations like these, though a first time reader wouldn’t notice. Each read, he knows what’s going to happen, but there’s always something new that he notices and appreciates. He’s never going to get tired of you, no matter how many times he reads you.

  
Eren pulls you in closer to him and puts his arm around you. You slowly lean into him. He radiates a different type of warmth. Not the campfire type of warmth or the sun on a bright day type of warmth, but a type of warmth only he can give. If you’re being honest, you have no words to describe this feeling, it’s just comforting knowing this warmth is only for you. You turn to look at him. His hair’s in a messy bun and he’s wearing his usual sweats and t-shirt. You notice how the beauty of the night reflects off his eyes and you can’t take your eyes off of them.

  
“Why do you love the moon so much?”

  
Eren turns towards you and gives you a soft smile. “You really want to know?” You give him a little push. “Well it’s only fair since I told you why I love the stars.” He chuckles and plants a soft kiss on top of your head.

  
“When I was a child, I read a short story about the sun and the moon. In this story, the sun was praised for bringing light and warmth to the townspeople. Children would play in daylight and adults would just bathe in the heat. Overall, the Sun was loved by all and was appreciated for what she did. However, whenever the moon would come out, everyone would leave him and go to sleep. The Moon didn’t know what he did, but was filled with sorrow. He would ask himself ‘Why is no one awake when I’m here? What have I done to cause such misfortune for myself?’”

  
You turn to him with a small smile. “This is kind of a sad story.” He laughs.

  
“See that’s what I thought too, so I would always stay up and talk to the moon, just so he wouldn't be alone.” It was your turn to laugh. “That’s so cute, I can’t believe little you actually did that! I’m sure the moon appreciated the gesture, but weren't you a little too young to stay up that late?”

  
“I was able to talk to the moon for a few days, but then eventually my mom caught me.”

  
Your eyes widened. A few years ago, Eren’s mom was killed. He has trouble opening up about her, so him briefly mentioning her made you smile. You’re glad Eren was comfortable enough around you to start talking about her. Eren continued on with the story.

  
“My mom asked me why I was staying up so late, and after I explained why, she had the same reaction as you. Of course as a child, I was confused on why she was laughing, but she then explained to me that I didn’t finish the story.” You both chuckle. “I don’t know why I didn’t finish it, maybe because I thought ‘It’s impossible for this story to have a happy ending’ or some dumb shit like that.”

  
To you, it seemed a little sad that Eren didn’t believe the Moon could have a happy ending.

  
“It turned out that one day, while the moon and sun were passing each other, the Moon was weeping. Of course, the sun noticed this and asked him ‘Moon, why are you crying?’. At first the Moon was taken aback because the Sun was talking to him. No one’s ever talked to him before, so he was surprised. He responded with ‘Sun, no one appreciates me like they do you. Everyone leaves when I come out and I am left alone. What did I do wrong?’”

You look up to the moon and admire its beauty while listening to Eren.

“The Sun says back ‘Moon, you did nothing wrong. The reason everyone leaves when you arrive is because they have to rest. You, the moon, bring tranquility to the people and give them energy to live their lives. Also, you are never alone. Look around you, there’s stars everywhere. They are your friends.’ 

You and Eren take a moment to look around at all the stars. The Sun was right, the stars are your friends.

  
“The Moon was still weeping, but instead of sorrow, he was crying tears of joy. He told the Sun, ‘Thank you so much for talking to me, for every word you’ve said has helped me see that I’m never alone and that I’m needed. I am forever in your debt.’ After that encounter, the Moon made sure to shine as bright as he could, knowing he’s now found his purpose.”  
Taking this story into mind, you glance at the moon again. You noticed it shining brighter than it did before. Maybe it was just tricking playing in your head, but you didn’t mind it.

  
“After my mother read that to me, she told me to find my own sun, someone who points out my good qualities and helps me find my purpose. Of course me being a mama’s boy, I said ‘You’re my sun, mom!’” He pauses while having a sad smile on his face, no doubt remembering his memories with his mom.

  
“After my mother died, my sun went away. She was my warmth, and for a long time I was cold. I’d lost my purpose and just like the moon, I felt alone. What was the moon without the sun? There would just be darkness and the night would be dangerously quiet.”

  
You noticed he was opening up more than usual and gently took his hand. Eren was so strong and you wished you could do more for him, but for now, a loving touch had to do. He took your hand with no hesitation and softly squeezed your hand. You squeezed back. He gave you a sincere smile and relaxed a bit.

“But I’ve noticed my life getting brighter again. I suddenly feel warmer, as if the day is complete again.” Eren tenderly cupped your cheek, making circles with his thumbs. He intensely looked into your eyes, and you looked back. His eyes really were beautiful. With different specks of blue and green mixed in them, paired along with a twinkle of love.

“Thank you for being my sun, Y/N.”

  
You looked at him with surprise written all over your face. He just laughs and kisses you. The kiss wasn’t anything heated or fast. It was soft and sweet, but was still passionate. When you guys pulled away from each other, you just looked at him, while he did the same. The love you have for Eren is astronomical. A few seconds, Eren started to laugh. You didn’t know why, but his laugh was contagious, so you found yourself laughing along with him. He pulled you closer again.

  
“I love you, you dumbass.”

  
You looked at him with a smile on your face.

  
“I love you too, Eren.”

  
For the rest of the night, you guys were warm in each other’s embrace. Sometimes, you wish this is how it could always be. You felt safe with Eren and knew nothing could destroy that feeling. While sitting in comfortable silence, you had one more question to ask.

“The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hoped you enjoyed that fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope yall caught on to what I did at the end, not gonna lie, I felt like a genius adding that last line in ;)


End file.
